


we knew we were impervious

by revolutionfeuilly



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Multimedia, Pre-Relationship, Texting, chatfic, everyone comes together to set up steve and eli, it's a lot, jim makes cupcakes and gets stabbed, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionfeuilly/pseuds/revolutionfeuilly
Summary: Steve Palchuk:Claire this is something you can never tell anyone else. EverI need you to swear it.No there’s no time for you to swear it. I need to get it outOkay, here goes...I have a CRUSH on ELIClaire Nuñez:oh jesus steve i thought u were dying or somethingSteve Palchuk:Only from the realisation of the century.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'd first and foremost like to say a biiiig thank you to matt [@timbarts](http://timbarts.tumblr.com) for enabling (encouraging?) me to write this. it took _months_ but i had a lot of fun and it's all thanks to u  <3  
> second, writing a chat fic is a lot harder than i expected? it's really hard to bring out the characterisation of each speaker with such a limited means of bringing forth feelings & voices, so it's definitely a bit shaky in places  
> third, this is set in some nebulous pre-season 3 timeline. i'm sort of hand-picking chronology here  
> finally, i am finished with this. i'll post the parts once a week, so the full work will be up in four weeks exactly. i promise i'm not just saying this, it's actually true!  
> ps. the title is from dream state by son lux  
> (if you ever get confused as to who is who in the chats, i'll put a reference in the end notes so don't hesitate to check that out!)

_Wed, 01:23_

 

_Toby Domz has created the chat “Trollhunters”_

_Claire Nuñez has joined the chat_

_Jim Lake has joined the chat_

_Claire Nuñez has nicknamed Toby Domz “TP”_

_Claire Nuñez has nicknamed Jim Lake “Jim Baked”_

 

 **Jim Baked:** Oh gee thanks

 

_Claire Nuñez has nicknamed herself "Badass”_

 

 **Jim Baked:** Claire I’ve never touched a weed

Claire

 **Badass:** :)

 **Jim Baked:** CLAIRE

 **TP:** i would very much like to be excluded from this narrative, one that i have never asked to be a part of,

 **Jim Baked:** Toby you created the chat this is all your fault

 **TP:** well i didn’t anticipate this did i?

 **Jim Baked:** Take away her powers! Demote her! Fix this!

 **TP:** how!!!

wait no i got it

 

_TP has nicknamed himself “WARHAMMER”_

_WARHAMMER has nicknamed Badass “Okay I Guess”_

 

 **WARHAMMER:** ok cool we’re all good here

 **jim baked:** ???!!!!?!?!??!!

Excuse me!

 **WARHAMMER:** sorry i like jim baked

 **Jim Baked:** Someone will find this  & I’ll get arrested for drugs & then the world will descend into troll chaos because I won’t be able to save it from some crusty rock men. And then you’ll see

 

_Okay I Guess has nicknamed herself “Superior Bi”_

 

 **Superior Bi:** get me some armour  & then we’ll talk

 **Jim Baked:** :/

 **WARHAMMER:** i second this

 **Jim Baked:** This is just bullying

 **Superior Bi:** its a fair exchange! some armour (not that hard to get, you’re the trollhunter you have Ultimate Troll Persuasion Powers) for a nicer nickname (difficult to think up, must be funny and yet reflect your true inner nature, exclusive)

 **Jim Baked:** Toby please. I’ll bribe you I’ll do anything it takes

 **WARHAMMER:** sorry i want armour

 **Jim Baked:** More or less than you want cheesecake

 **WARHAMMER:** more

 **Jim Baked:** PERSONALISED cheesecake

 **WARHAMMER:** you drive a hard bargain but the armour still wins

 **Jim bBaked:** What about...my love and support?

 **WARHAMMER:** sorry i’ve known you my whole life we both already have your love and support

 **Superior Bi:** just as you have ours

 **Jim Baked:** Aww I love you guys

Wait hang on I’m meant to feel betrayed

Damn it Claire

 **Superior Bi:** <3

 **WARHAMMER:** <3

 **Jim Baked:** I’m sighing but  <3

 

_01:37_

**WARHAMMER:** hey uhh claire if you’re superior bi…..who’s inferior bi?

 **Superior Bi:** thats the question isnt it.

 **WARHAMMER:** ???

 **Jim Baked:** Go to sleep both of you it’s so late

 **Superior Bi:** excuse me sir it is the same time for you

we have school tomorrow

_WARHAMMER is typing…_

 

 **Jim Baked:** Toby fell asleep on his phone

 **Superior Bi:** good night jim

 **Jim Baked:** Love you

 **Superior Bi:** Love you too

 

_WARHAMMER is typing..._

 

_6:23_

**WARHAMMER:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhfjkfjhk knlre vpkmvrfdjknnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

_Wed, 12:13_

_[Steve Palchuk > Eli Pepperjack] _

 

 **Eli Pepperjack:** what is this for?

 **Steve Palchuk:** I...forgot the code you wrote down at home

So I mean I figured this would just be easier?

 **Eli Pepperjack:** ohhhh yeah

Okay! This is so cool!

 

_15:03_

**Eli Pepperjack:** wait how did you get my number? Did i give it to you?

 **Steve Palchuk:** uhhhhhhhh

I asked Lake

 

_15:48_

**Steve Palchuk:** Hey, do you think we should make a chat with Lake  & the rest of them?

For creepslaying purposes. In case they need help

 **Eli Pepperjack:** yeah!

and we can get all the information we need

i have so many questions

 

_Wed, 15:51_

 

_Steve Palchuk created a chat with Eli Pepperjack, Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake, Toby Domz_

_Eli Pepperjack has joined_

_Claire Nuñez has joined_

 

 **Claire Nuñez:** ??

 **Eli Pepperjack:** it’s for emergencies! like if there’s an attack and you need the creepslayerz

 **Steve Palchuk:** Eli!

 **Eli Pepperjack:** oh oh oh sorry!!!

 

_Claire Nuñez nicknamed Steve Palchuk “World’s Okayest Creepslayer”_

_Claire Nuñez nicknamed Eli Pepperjack “Heelies”_

_Claire Nuñez nicknamed herself “B)”_

 

_B) renamed the chat “Creephunterz”_

 

 **B):** the z is a nice touch

 **World’s Okayest Creepslayer:** It was my idea

 **Heelies:** i still think the midnight boys could have been a good name

 **World’s Okayest Creepslayer:** But we have a BRAND Eli. The midnight boys sounds like an indie band who smoke pot all day and sing about the sound of rain on a car roof

 **B):** that’s a very specific comparison steve

 

_B) has nicknamed Heelies “midnight boy”_

 

 **Midnight Boy:** it looks better in the plural form

 

_19:23_

_Jim Lake has joined the chat_

_Toby Domz has joined the chat_

 

 **B):** FINALLY

 

 _B) has nicknamed Jim Lake “troll 1”  
_ _B) has nicknamed Toby Domz “troll 2”_

 

 **troll 2:** why am i troll 2

 **B):** you joined second

 **troll 1:** I am not a crusty rock man

 **troll 2:** that’s the second time you’ve used that today wake up old man

 **troll 1:** It’s a good line!

I don’t know what you want from me. I’m clearly the brawn of this team

Claire is the brains

 **troll 2:** ahem

 **troll 1:** Toby is the beauty

Eli is the conspiracy theorist

Steve is the

 **World’s Okayest Creepslayer:** Steve is the ???

 **troll 1:** Steve is the weapons dealer

 **World’s Okayest Creepslayer:** Actually Eli was the one with the weapons

 **troll 1:** Steve is the chauffeur!

 **World’s Okayest Creepslayer:** :/

 

_19:49_

_B) has nicknamed herself “Brains”_

_Brains has nicknamed troll 1 “Brawn”_

_Brains has nicknamed troll 2 “Beauty”_

_Brains has nicknamed Midnight Boy “Conspiracist”_

_Brains has nicknamed World’s Okayest Creepslayer “Chauffeur”_

 

 **Conspiracist:** does she ever actually participate in conversations?

 **Brawn:** No

 **Beauty:** nope

 **Brains:** ;)

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_Thurs, 00:13_

**Jim Baked:** Claire please I need the answers to the Spanish homework

 **Superior Bi:** jim its past midnight

 **Jim Baked:** That’s why I need them! I’ve fallen asleep on the book twice already

Oh gross I drooled

 **WARHAMMER:** nasty

claire take pity on this poor man i can see his light still on

 **Superior blBi:** FINE

only bc i know u spent the evening cleaning up some gnomes

 **Jim Baked:** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

 **Superior Bi:** also this chat is only supposed to be for emergencies

 **WARHAMMER:** jim’s spanish grade IS an emergency

 **Jim Baked:** Thanks tobes

 **WARHAMMER:** my pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in _trollhunters_ :  
> claire - Badass, Okay I Guess, Superior Bi  
> toby - TP, WARHAMMER  
> jim - Jim Baked
> 
> in _creephunterz_ :  
> claire - B), Brains  
> toby - troll 2, Beauty  
> jim - troll 1, Brawn  
> eli - Heelies, Midnight Boy, Conspiracist  
> steve - World's Okayest Creepslayer, Chauffeur


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the multimedia tag starts coming into play! all the images are my own art so i'm having a fun fun time doing all this! see the end notes for image descriptions  
> disclaimer: i don't know what kind of phone anyone has, and i don't know what kind of phone i drew. technology who? i only communicate by messenger pigeon

_Thurs, 12:01_

_[Steve Palchuk > Claire Nuñez] _

 

 **Steve Palchuk:** CLAIRE i’m going to lose it

Claire helpnme

Help me

CLAIRW

PLEASD

PLEASE

I’M GOUNFBTJJF

I’M GOING TO DIE

 

_12:09_

**Claire Nuñez:** oh shit steve is everything ok?

what happened did sth attack you?

 

_12:13_

**Claire Nuñez:** steve???????

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_12:14_

**Superior Bi:** guys steve texted me  & sounded uhhh. pretty bad

i think there’s sth going on

can someone get ahold of eli? i dont have his number

 **WARHAMMER:** i don't either

jim does i think but last i saw he was sound asleep in the library

 **Superior Bi:** ok i’ll figure sth out  & get back to u

go wake up sleeping beauty in the meantime

 **WARHAMMER:** on it

 

_[Steve Palchuk > Claire Nuñez] _

 

_12:17_

**Steve Palchuk:** No! Nothing attacked

Claire this is something you can never tell anyone else. Ever

I need you to swear it.

No there’s no time for you to swear it. I need to get it out

Okay, here goes...

I have a CRUSH on ELI

 **Claire Nuñez:** oh jesus steve i thought u were dying or something

 **Steve Palchuk:** Only from the realisation of the century

 **Claire Nuñez:** steve

oh hang on

 

_[Trollhunters]_

_12:18_

**Superior Bi:** FALSE ALARM

everything’s fine

sorry jim u can go back to sleep

 **Jim Baked:** Okmdnf

 **WARHAMMER:** he’s asleep again

what happened though?

 **Superior Bi:** steve was being melodramatic

u know, as per usual

if he actually put work in he could be a good actor

 

_[Steve Palchuk > Claire Nuñez] _

 

_12:24_

**Claire Nuñez:** ok im all urs tell me about this crush

 **Steve Palchuk:** Elijah Pepperjack

Claire what do I do?

I can’t just ask him out. He probably doesn’t even like me!

I mean, we only started HANGING OUT because of the Creepslayerz

And we don’t even speak to each other at school! Which is MY FAULT!!

 **Claire Nuñez:** hey look just take it easy ok?

the obvious thing to do is ask him

 **Steve Palchuk:** But won’t that make it weird??

 **Claire Nuñez:** do u...really not know how to do this?

 **Steve Palchuk:** Claire I…I really like him

 **Claire Nuñez:** ok

ok yeah

steve all u need to do, if u really like him, is be urself

u know?

 **Steve Palchuk:** Yeah?

No

 **Claire Nuñez:** just! get to know each other

spend time together outside of creepslaying

let it develop naturally

don’t hide in his basement & get knocked out by a troll

 **Steve Palchuk:** Don’t what now?

 **Claire Nuñez:** look its solid advice ok!

it’ll be fine steve

 

_[Steve Palchuk > Jim Lake] _

 

_12:43_

**Steve Palchuk:** Lake

I need your help

 

_[Jimothy > Tobias] _

 

_12:43_

**Jimothy:**

Toby holy shit

 

_[Steve Palchuk > Jim Lake] _

 

_12:43_

**Jim Lake:** Yeah, what’s up man?

 **Steve Palchuk:** You can’t tell anybody this. Ever.

 **Jim Lake:** I’m great at secrets Steve. Rock solid

 **Steve Palchuk:** Shut up before I change my mind

 **Jim Lake:** Shutting

 **Steve Palchuk:** Okay…I like Eli

 

_12:47_

**Steve Palchuk:** Hello?

 **Jim Lake:** Yeah I’m here sorry

That just... really wasn’t the direction I thought this conversation would go

But that’s good for you, thanks for sharing Steve

 **Steve Palchuk:** Ok but WHAT DO I DO ABOUT IT

 **Jim Lake:** ?

Ask him out?

 **Steve Palchuk:** But what if he doesn’t like me!!

How did you ask Claire out?

 **Jim Lake:** Oh I didn’t. She asked me out because I was too chicken

 

_[Jimothy > Tobias] _

 

_12:50_

**Jimothy:**

I’m finally admitting it are you happy?

 

_[Steve Palchuk > Jim Lake] _

 

_12:51_

**Steve Palchuk:** Oh wow called it

But. What do I do

Help me

 **Jim Lake:** Maybe ask Claire?

 **Steve Palchuk:** I DID already. She was my first choice

She told me to be myself and let the relationship develop or something

 **Jim Lake:** That’s pretty solid advice Steve

 **Steve Palchuk:** You’re not helpful either!

 

_[Jimothy > Tobias] _

 

_12:53_

**Jimothy:** Hey does Eli like Steve

 **Tobias:** this is all absolutely wild what the hell are you getting up to jimbo

 **Jimothy:** I’ll tell you later

But does he?

 **Tobias:** he’s the heart eyes emoji are you kidding me

how have you not noticed this! you’re the TROLLHUNTER jim you’re supposed to be observant!

 **Jimothy:** [shrug emoji]

 **tobias:** BAD

 

_[Steve Palchuk > Jim Lake] _

 

_12:54_

**Jim Lake:** Besides, I’m pretty sure if you asked Eli out he would say yes

 **Steve Palchuk:** WAIT REALLY

 **Jim Lake:** Yeah! But I agree with Claire. It helps if you have a well-founded friendship first

 **Steve Palchuk:** I can’t believe I’m accepting dating advice from you bonehead. But thanks

 **Jim Lake:** Ooh that seemed like it physically pained you to type!

 **Steve Palchuk:** Don’t push it Lake

 **Jim Lake:** :)

And hey, good luck

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_16:36_

**Jim Baked:** I am going to lose it.

 **Superior Bi:** DID HE ASK U TOO

WHY DIDNT U SAY EARLIER

 **Jim Baked:** He asked me not to! I felt bad

 **Superior Bi:** and yet. here we are

 **WARHAMMER:** ok what is going on. toby is feeling excluded

 **Jim Baked:** Steve

 **WARHAMMER:** ???

 **Jim Baked:** I feel so bad! I don’t want to!

 **Superior Bi:** steve likes eli  & asked both jim & i for dating advice

 **WARHAMMER:** JIM

JAMES JIMOTHY LAKE JUNIOR

how dare you not say this

 **Jim Baked:** Hang on gnomdnhwjwnssk

 **WARHAMMER:** oh how convenient

 **Superior Bi:** to be fair though if gunmar confided his secret crush on dictatious to jim u can be guaranteed he would guard that with his life

 **WARHAMMER:** you’re right but still. i think this calls for jim to make me some cupcakes

 **Superior Bi:** i wont argue with that

 

_19:21_

**Jim Baked:** Claire and Toby you have been formally summoned by Blinky to help clean up the mess you left in his library

 

_19:25_

**Superior Bi:** i did no such thing

 **Jim Baked:** Hey don’t shoot the messenger! But also your jacket is right here

And Mr Tobias H Domzalski, I hereby swear to bring you cupcakes tomorrow

 **Superior Bi:** whats the h stand for?

 

_19:47_

**WARHAMMER:** i accept the cupcakes

the h stands for jim is talking bull & wants to sound formal

 **Jim Baked:** That doesn’t start with an h Tobias!

 **WARHAMMER:** hjim is talking bull  & wants to sound formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image 1: a drawn screenshot of a phone screen open on a conversation with Steve Palchuk. there are two light green text bubbles which read: "Lake" and "I need your help".  
> image 2: a green speech bubble (received message) and a gray speech bubble (sent message). the green one reads, "How did you ask Claire out?"; the gray one reads, "Oh I didn't. She asked me out because I was too chicken."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer broke so i couldn't do all the art that i wanted to do for this chapter (there were meant to be some "videos" of blinky) but i managed to do ONE thing which is why this is so late lmao,, image descriptions in the end notes!
> 
> mild tw for injuries (& like.. not really substance abuse but taking enough painkillers to be high. not w the purpose of being high but the purpose of easing pain)

_Fri, 01:13_

 

_Claire Nuñez has created the chat “Project Get Eli And Steve Together”._

_Toby Domz has joined the chat_

_Steve Palchuk has joined the chat_

 

 **Steve Palchuk:** What is this and why is Domzalski here?

 **Toby Domz:** don’t fool yourself steve you ain't slick

i knew anyways

 **Steve Palchuk:** AM I THAT OBVIOUS?

 **Toby Domz:** kinda?

 **Claire Nuñez:** steve since u clearly wont do this urself we gotta work together

 **Steve Palchuk:** Can we at least name it something cooler and less obvious?

 **Toby Domz:** ooh i got this one

 

_Toby Domz has changed the name to “Operation Pepperchuk”_

 

 **Claire Nuñez:** pepperchuk?

 **Toby Domz:** i thought it was clever

 **Claire Nuñez:** it’ll do for now

 

_07:24_

_Jim Lake has joined the chat_

 

 **Jim Lake:** No offense tobes but “pepperchuk” is still pretty obvious

What if Eli sees the chat on Steve’s phone?

Not that your idea was bad, it just has Eli’s last name in it

 **Toby Domz:** well if you have a better idea i’m all ears

 **Jim Lake:** We can name it something without names?

 

_Jim Lake has changed the name to “Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend”_

 

 **Toby Domz:** ok i stand corrected

also don’t forget the cupcakes!

 **Jim Lake:** They’re right here!

**Toby Domz:** bless you jimothy

 

_[Trollhunters]_

_08:16_

**Jim Baked:** Just out of curiosity what kind of plan are we thinking of?

 **WARHAMMER:** ask claire it was her idea

 **Superior Bi:** hello what about “this chat is for emergencies” do we not understand

 **WARHAMMER:** if we had another chat with the 3 of us i’m sure we would use it

 **Superior Bi:** >:(

anyhow i was thinking we should organise a group outing to the movies & each of us bail

so its just them

in some dumb hetero romcom

together

& the rest will be history

 **WARHAMMER:** that's surprisingly reasonable

 **Superior Bi:** excuse me

 **WARHAMMER:** look you  & jim don't exactly have a good track record

 **Superior Bi:** u pined after mole lady for months without knowing who it was

 **WARHAMMER:** being bad at romance is gay culture idk what you want from me

 **Superior Bi:** touché

 **Jim Baked:** If you admit that so easily tobes why do you keep roasting me?

 **WARHAMMER:** i gotta

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_11:20_

**Steve Palchuk:** So what is the plan then?

 

_11:31_

**Claire Nuñez:** we plan a group activity and we each bail until it’s just u  & eli

sounds good?

 **Steve Palchuk:** Yeah, actually

 **Claire Nuñez:** why does everyone react like that! i’m always the plan lady!

 **Steve Palchuk:** I didn’t even say anything!

What activity?

 **Toby Domz:** a movie? we can do it this weekend, saturday maybe?

 **Steve Palchuk:** Okay

Jim you send the message

 **Toby Domz:** he’s in class right now but i’ll make sure he does it later

 **Steve Palchuk:** Yeah, I know

 **Claire Nuñez:** it’s spanish right?

 **Toby Domz:** yup

 

_12:01_

**Jim Lake:** Does everyone know my schedule except for me?

 

_[creephunterz]_

 

_12:02_

**Brawn:** Hey so does anyone want to go see a movie on Saturday?

 **Beauty:** oh yeah dude!

 **Brains:** sure thing :)

 

_12:15_

**Conspiracist:** yeah!! That sounds like fun!!!

 

_12:20_

**Chauffeur:** Okay sure, I guess

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_12:21_

**Toby Domz:** the snare has been set. the prey, unwittingly, moves closer and closer towards it, with no knowledge of what lies ahead

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_19:36_

**Jim Baked:** Hey guys I’m really sorry, can you cover for me with my mom? I don’t want to worry any of you, something just came up. I’ll be fine

 

_19:41_

**WARHAMMER:** jim?

hey don’t you dare do that thing where you send us a warning message & then disappear for a whole day

jimbo!

 

_19:57_

**Superior Bi:** oh shoot i was dealing with my brother. is everything alright?

Jim?

 **WARHAMMER:** i hate it when he does this

something’s happened

 **Superior Bi:** we need to find blinky. meet me at the usual spot? i have the horngazel

 **WARHAMMER:** i’ll be there in 5

 

_[Claire Nuñez > Toby Domz] _

 

_Sat, 00:03_

**Claire Nuñez:** is he ok?

 **Toby Domz:** yeah, he’s with blinky still

he’s staying at trollmarket for the night

l told mrs L he’s sleeping over here

 **Claire Nuñez:** thank god it’s the weekend tomorrow, he won’t have to deal with school

his attendance is getting iffy

 **Toby Domz:** we’ll get through it together, whatever happens

 **Claire Nuñez:** yeah ur right

ok well. sleep well tobes <3

 **Toby Domz:** you too  <3

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_Sat, 03:32_

**Jim Baked:** How do trolls

You know

Have sex

 **WARHAMMER:** why is this what you’re thinking about

go to sleep jimbo you were kind of stabbed today

 **Jim Baked:** I know I’m on a lot of painkillers right now

If neither of you have an answer for me I’ll go get Blinky right now and ask

 **Superior Bi:** if u ever read a brief recapitulation u would know

 **Jim Baked:** Does that mean you know and you’re not telling me?

Claire I thought you loved me

 **Superior Bi:** i do love you

ask me again when ur not flying sky high on whatever u stole from ur mom’s med cabinet

 **Jim Baked:** ok

 

_03:40_

 

 **WARHAMMER:** you guys

holy shit

jim really is baked now

 **Jim Baked:** I DIDN’T THINK IT WOULD EVER HAPPEN

I’M FINALLY REAL

I EXIST

 **Superior Bi:** please go to sleep

both of u

 **WARHAMMER:** um you too i thought we already said goodnight

 **superior bi:** i started playing uno with notenrique and i need to win now

 **Jim Baked:** i lovevfh uiguys

 **WARHAMMER:** jim you ok?

 **Jim Baked:** i toonf off autocorebt

for yiu gusy

bevaudb yoykeeov comonsubing

 **WARHAMMER:** please put it back

i take back every time i made fun of you for it

i don't know what the last message said but i love you and i’m sorry

 **Jim Baked:** Claire and Tobias, This is Blinky. Jim has fallen asleep, blessedly. I believe his last message was meant to say "because you keep complaining". From Blinky. Send.

Claire and Tobias, It is Blinky again. I only know that because he’s been saying every single message out loud. Claire, I know troll reproductive systems are not in A Brief Recapitulation but if you are really that curious I suppose I can give you a quick course tomorrow. From Blinky. Send.

 

_08:01_

**Superior Bi:** holy shit

 

_[Creephunterz]_

 

_10:17_

**Beauty:** does tomorrow work fine for everyone?

 **Conspiracist:** yeah! Perfect

 **Brains:** shall we meet at 17:00? There’s bound to be something then

 **Beauty:** sounds like a plan

 **Conspiracist:** this is gonna be so great!

 

_11:20_

**Chauffeur:** That works fine

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_11:23_

**Toby Domz:** hey what should my excuse be?

claire what’s yours?

 **Claire Nuñez:** emergency babysitting

 **Toby Domz:** damn that’s so smart

 **Steve Palchuk:** How about trollhunter things? Do you guys train? Lake looks like he trains

 **Toby Domz:** oh steve

where would i be without you?

 **Claire Nuñez:** third wheeling

 

_15:09_

**Jim Lake:** Hah, I have a real excuse now

Crispy stab wound!

 **Toby Domz:** jim is still baked

 **Claire Nuñez:** you put ur autocorrect back on!

 **Jim Lake:** I couldn’t type

 **Toby Domz:** we know

 

_15:15_

**Steve Palchuk:** Stab wound?

 **Jim Lake:** I was impaled on some dark creature’s staff!! Isn’t that just the crispiest?

 **Steve Palchuk:** Please stop saying that

 **Jim Lake:** Coolio!

 

_[Creephunterz]_

 

_15:18_

**brawn:** Hi I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it! I got stabbed last night

 **Conspiracist:** WHAT?!!????

 **Brawn:** I KNOW isn’t that so crunchy?? Steve doesn’t like the word crispy so I started saying crunchy instead

 **Conspiracist:** are u alright??? What happened?????

 **Brawn:** Got stabbed! I’m okay now

 **Conspiracist:** are you sure?

 **Beauty:** don’t mind him, he’s high off his mind on painkillers

 **Conspiracist:** do you need any help with him?

 **Beauty:** nah eli we should be all good but thanks!

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_15:24_

**Jim Lake:** I’m crunchy

 **Steve Palchuk:** I think I liked crispy better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image description: a drawn "photograph" of four cupcakes with light purple frosting on a paper plate. two of the cupcakes have dark blue wrappers, the other two have yellow wrappers. the background, meant to represent a tabletop, shows a brown surface with ripples in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (minor tw for mentions of injuries & drug use for medical purposes) 
> 
> this is it! i'm so glad everyone has been enjoying this, & i definitely have plans (& a draft!) to revisit it in the future in drawn comic form over on me tumblr (@nohmura) so keep an eye out for that!!  
> huge thank you to everyone who has taken time to leave a comment on this, it means a whole lot <3  
> as usual, image description in the end notes, & i hope y'all enjoy this last installment of _we knew we were impervious_!!! much love

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_23:00_

**Claire Nuñez:** ok is everyone ready for tomorrow?

toby you message the group sometime in the morning, say you need to take over for jim for the day because there’s an emergency

gnome infestation or something

whatever will take ages

i’ll message right before we’re meant to meet up, saying i’ll be late, then once more when it’s about to begin

steve, u will then be left alone with eli for the whole thing

are we all clear?

 **Toby Domz:** yes ms nuñez

 **Claire Nuñez:** dont be insolent young man

 

_23:16_

**Steve Palchuk:** Should I ask him out?

 **Claire Nuñez:** only if u feel that’s what’s right

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_23:20_

**Jim Baked:** It hurts so much

I didn’t think anything could hurt this much

The darklands weren’t nearly this bad

 **Superior Bi:** will u be alright for tomorrow? We can come keep u company if u like

 **Jim Baked:** I’ll be fine, I don’t want to bother you guys!

 **WARHAMMER:** don’t be dumb jimbo

We’re your friends, we love you

 **Jim Baked:** Fine!

I love you guys too <3

I told my mom I had a big history project due and I’ve been working at the library while I’ve been at Blinky’s during the day. Meet there?

 **Superior Bi:** sounds good u dork

 **Jim Baked:** You can’t see but I’m making the sappiest face

 **Superior Bi:** sleep well jim

 **Jim Baked:** You too Claire.

 

_23:30_

**WARHAMMER:** gross but i love both of you so it’s ok

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_Sat, 09:30_

**Toby Domz:** is now a good time?

 **Steve Palchuk:** Eli won’t be awake for another hour, maybe you should wait a bit

 **Toby Domz:** how do you know?

 **Steve Palchuk:** Uhhh

Sorry I have to go feed the cat

 **Toby Domz:** steve you don’t have a cat

 

_[Creephunterz]_

 

_10:33_

**Beauty:** hey i’m really sorry but there’s a pretty bad gnome infestation in trollmarket  & since jim can’t exactly do much right now i’ll have to fill in for him so i don’t think i’ll make it tonight

 **Brains:** oh shame

 **Conspiracist:** aww no :(

wait

gnomes?

 **Beauty:** yeah, nasty little guys with pointy teeth

 **Conspiracist:** could you possibly… get a photo for me?

i have so many questions for you guys. so many

 **Beauty:** yeah why not

I actually have a nice one living in a dollhouse here if you ever want to meet one

 **Conspiracist:** WAIT REALLY!!! that would be amazing!!

 **Beauty:** of course!

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_10:36_

**Toby Domz:** phase 2 complete B)

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_10:37_

**WARHAMMER:** jimbo we’re on our way over

Did you die overnight?

 **Jim Baked:** Unfortunately not

 **WARHAMMER:** :(

 **Jim Baked:** I’m sorry it just hurts so much

I’m out of the painkillers I took from mom

 **Superior Bi:** do u need us to bring anything?

 **Jim Baked:** No it’s fine, Blinky just gave me some troll cure

 **WARHAMMER:** hold tight buddy, we’ll be there in a bit

 

_[Claire Nuñez > Toby Domz] _

 

_11:25_

**Claire Nuñez:** i know we can’t say anything out loud bc he’s right next to us  & all, but he really looks terrible

 **Toby Domz:** who knew getting stabbed like that would take so much out of him

it’s so weird seeing him like this you know?

 **Claire Nuñez:** yeah… & he still won’t tell us exactly what happened

it seems like it shook him up pretty badly

i guess all we can do is be there for him

 **Toby Domz:** like after the darklands

 **Claire Nuñez:** like after the darklands

 

_[Steve Palchuk > Eli Pepperjack] _

 

_13:40_

**Steve Palchuk:** Are you still good for the movie?

 **Eli Pepperjack:** yeah of course!! I can’t wait :)

it sucks that jim & toby can’t come but as long as you’re there i don’t mind at all

 

_13:45_

**Steve Palchuk:** Yeah, same

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_13:45_

**Steve Palchuk:**

WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

 **Toby Domz:** that boy is smitten

 **Steve Palchuk:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

 **Claire Nuñez:** it’ll be fine steve! He’s looking forward to it, that’s really good!

 **Steve Palchuk:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_[Creephunterz]_

 

_17:30_

**Brains:** i have to deal with my brother quickly but i’ll try to be there for the movie!!

 **Chauffeur:** Okay

 **Conspiracist:** should we wait for you?

 **Brains:** oh no, don’t worry! I’ll find u guys inside

 **Conspiracist:** ok!!

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

 

_17:32_

**Claire Nuñez:** :)

 **Toby Domz:** it’s happening!

 **Jim Lake:** Get off your phones! We’re getting to the best part

 **Claire Nuñez:** blinky is telling us about troll reproductive systems. There are no good parts

 **Toby Domz:** jim is baked again

 

_[Claire Nuñez > Toby Domz] _

**Claire Nuñez:** i know it’s because he is baked, as u say

but he’s doing so much better

 **Toby Domz:** <3 !!!!!

 

_[Creephunterz]_

 

_17:43_

**Brains:** enrique’s sick i wont be able to make it

:( sorry about that

i hope u guys have fun!

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

**Claire Nuñez:** DONE IT

have fun u two ;)

 

_18:58_

 

_[Steve Palchuk >Claire Nuñez] _

**Steve Palchuk:** Claire I can’t do this.

 

_19:00_

**Claire Nuñez:** of course u can!

hey, you can ask him outright if he likes u or u can just go for it

 **Steve Palchuk:** As in…?

 **Claire Nuñez:** as in, kiss him

 **Steve Palchuk:** I can’t do that!

 **Claire Nuñez:** sure u can!

u just gotta go for it

 **Steve Palchuk:** But what if he doesn’t want to and I ruin everything?

 **Claire Nuñez:** listen. there’s only one way u will ever know what he wants

also literally everyone and their mother can see that he likes you back

just do it steve. i promise it’ll be ok

 

_19:02_

**Steve Palchuk:** Okay

You’re right. Here goes

 

_[Creephunterz]_

 

_20:03_

**Conspiracist:** we have to do something all together properly!

Once jim gets better

 **Brains:** oh absolutely

 **Beauty:** how was the film?

 **Chauffeur:** Really good :)

 

_[Operation Get Steve A Boyfriend]_

**Claire Nuñez:** DID U DO IT

 **Steve Palchuk:** I DID AND YOU WERE RIGHT

Thank you Claire

And the rest of you

 **Toby Domz:** wow!

 **Steve Palchuk:** Shut up and let me do this!

You all helped me when you didn’t have to and I appreciate it. So thank you

 **Claire Nuñez:** im glad it all worked out

 **Toby Domz:** yeah congrats dude!! i hope you had fun together

 

_21:33_

**Jim Lake:** We won’t have to see you pine over each other anymore!! That’s cause for celebration

I’ll make cupcakes!

Also Steve I hope you and Eli have a long and happy life and that you adopt a dog together

 **Toby Domz:** sorry he’s still on heavy troll medication

 

_[Trollhunters]_

 

_Sun, 10:21_

**Jim baked:** Did Eli and Steve really get together or did I dream that?

 **WARHAMMER:** oh jimbo it’s all in your phone

 **Jim baked:** Oh I forgot about that.

 **WARHAMMER:** <3

by the way we’re coming over again today & you can’t stop us

 **Jim baked:** I wouldn’t dream of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image description:  
> a drawn screenshot of a green speech bubble with text reading, "it sucks that jim & toby can't come, but as long as you're there i don't mind at all". underneath that is a gray speech bubble, reading "Yeah, same"

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nohmura.tumblr.com)!


End file.
